


Chakra from the sun

by GodCat812



Series: Chakra from the Sun [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodCat812/pseuds/GodCat812
Summary: Chakra came from a god of the moon, however, what would occur if the sun was what took its place instead?





	Chakra from the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Passion project, new to this sort of thing, so I hope i do well. I would tag my friend BunnyBookThief, however is not letting me so oh well, they help me edit this stuff

Old Sun’s Fury

Chakra, the mystical life energy that many living things have, in one telling it came from the moon, however, how much would change if the Sun and the Moon changed places? Before there was chakra, a god came from the stars bearing a divine seed, which would give birth to a divine tree. The tree, a thing of wonder, of beauty grew high into the sky, its branches covering a vast expanse of land. Humans found the tree and felt the divinity present in its roots. Viewing it as a sacred thing, humanity established one of the first cities under its branches. Life for them began to change once they discovered the pale god among its branches, who introduced itself as the tree’s caretaker. With dazzling gifts of plentiful fertile land and safety under its divine branches and its caretaker, the humans pledge themselves to the divine tree’s master, thinking fealty would bring them safety and plenty. As time passed these villagers became prideful and arrogant out of their plenty, inviting the wrath of neighboring lords. A coalition army formed for the single purpose of wiping out the current village and claiming the tree for itself, unprepared for battle, the village found itself being wiped out. Filled with a fury, the divine caretaker took the single and very plump multi-colored fruit from divine tree and devoured it, bestowed with incredible power, they unleashed the fury of the Sun and the Earth, golden rays fell from the tree itself, melting and burning the invaders and the tree’s very roots rose forth and impaled those who survived the Divine rays. Many lives were lost and the air was heavy with the smell of burnt corpses and blood, thus was the first offense of the Sun God.

Despite the horrid devastation, a single hut of the old city had survived the onslaught of man and gods, in it there was a young woman, who would be found by the Sun God, and taken. Time passed and this woman bore children for the sun god, named for the ends and beginnings of day, Dusk and Dawn. Just like the humans that lived under the tree, the children were blessed with plenty, comfort, and hearth, yet, the Sun God itself often was absent. It is unknown what the sun god did when it was away, all that was known was that it was away often. The family’s early years despite the absence were happy ones, until the Sun God’s wrath came upon humanity once more. His fury knew no reason and had no restraint, once more people were impaled upon great roots from the earth and incinerated with golden rays, however the children would not stand for this and thus, fought against the Sun God. Perhaps viewing a time which it could strike, the Divine tree itself, furious with its caretaker for stealing one of its divine fruit so long ago, became the ancient monster, the Great Ten Tails. The resulting massive battle carved the landscape as it is in the present. Battles over the ocean showed the Tides crashing and thrashing, as if they themselves were screaming for the battle yet could not reach it. The devastation created many planes and valleys all over the land, leaving behind one lonely mountain which stands tall even today. Eventually, Dawn managed to take the Ten Tails and became the first Jinchuriki. Granted the divine power and supplemented by her brother, Dusk, they were able to seal the Sun God within what is now the moon, at least for a moment, for the sun is infinitely greater to any moon, breaking forth from the moon, the Sun God unleashed its final assault upon the world, shattering the massive land mass and creating the continents, Dawn and Dusk, together, stopped its final rampage with a seal banishing the Sun God to its very object of worship, the Sun Itself, screaming curses upon its children and the world itself as it was sent away.

With the Sun God’s banishment from the world, peace returned and humanity sung its praises of the two Sages of Six paths. There was a brief period of sadness when Dusk seemingly vanished from the world, however Dawn remained upon it, guiding humanity to use the new power of chakra to connect with each other. Eventually she had 2 children, Indra and Asura, who together, inherited the will of her chakra. Thanks to Asura, the Sage came upon the plan to seperate the Ten Tails into the 9 tailed beasts, so that when she passed away, the Ten Tails would not run freely just like the old Sun God itself did. This process also allowed there to be a balance between future nations, but sadly left the Sage bed ridden for the rest of her life, living but eternally exhausted. Thus Indra and Asura, Together, took up her mantle as guides, everything leading to the present and- “

* * *

Hoshi!?” A strange young boy heard his name called out and hopped up, eyes yellow and wide.

“Coming”, off he ran home, towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Author's Note:**

> in case there is confusion, the prologue is basically a legend to help form the start for the story to come, most other chapters will be longer and hopefully i can post at least once a week :D


End file.
